Audio filter circuits and digital audio filtering are used to achieve desired effects by modifying an audio signal prior to outputting the audio signal via a speaker. Example uses include attenuating certain frequencies of the signal to reduce or eliminate undesired background noises or amplifying frequencies of the signal to emphasize particular elements of the audio signal. Such audio filtering, or equalization (EQ), can affect how the audio is perceived by a listener.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.